Lysyl oxidase like-2 (LOXL2) is an amine oxidase enzyme that catalyzes crosslinking of extracellular matrix proteins. LOXL2 is also involved in intracellular processes such as mediating epithelial-to-mesenchymal transition of cells. LOXL2 signaling is implicated in, for example, fibrotic diseases and cancer.